


Sunrise Over Florida

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [20]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for fan-flashworks, prompt 'elusive/ephemeral.'</p><p>Could be part of the Bookman series (see below) but I'm storing it here with the rest of the poetry collection.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/series/30073</p></blockquote>





	Sunrise Over Florida

A lemon sky opens to the day.  
The sun rises  
With a shout;  
Claps its hands  
And rolls over the waves.

 

Light creeps across  
The sullen ocean,  
And you bury your toes  
In the sand.  
Wine dark purple  
Becomes dazzle gold,  
Then settles into blue –  
A thousand blues, and greens, and silvers.

 

Soon the small children  
Will run with their buckets  
To play on the beach.

 

Already in the sky  
Gulls wheel  
And cry out  
Their sharp hunger.  
The waves lick  
Your feet  
Like a lover’s kiss.

 

The petrels will not come,  
So far inland. Not today.  
All such storms are very far away.

 

You ran forever  
From the desert,  
Forever to find  
This water,  
This sand that isn’t dry,  
To find a sun that doesn’t beat  
On bones in the wilderness.

 

You ran, but didn’t run  
Nearly far enough.  
The bones follow,  
The bleached skulls grin.  
Them dry bones  
With stridulent whispers  
Gonna walk, and walk around.

 

Perhaps for a day  
There will be peace,  
And the bones silent –  
Please.  
Transience, an illusion of joy,  
Till the night comes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan-flashworks, prompt 'elusive/ephemeral.'
> 
> Could be part of the Bookman series (see below) but I'm storing it here with the rest of the poetry collection.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/30073


End file.
